Rest
} | name = Rest & Rage | gameimage = RestRageIcon.png | cardimage = RestRage.png | hotkey = 2 | energy = 25 | description = Gece Formunda hedefler uykuya verilir. Gündüz Formunda hedefler hasara karşı daha savunmasız hale gelir. | damage = 20% / 30% / 40% / 50% (Öfke hasarı güvenlik açığı) 5% / 10% / 15% / 20% (Öfke düşmanı hız bonusu) | duration = 10 / 14 / 18 / 22 s | range = 1 / 3 / 3 / 5 m (alan yarıçapı) 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 m (atış menzili) | misc = 80% / 70% / 60% / 50% (Uyandırma sağlık eşiğini istirahat etme) | info = *Equinox, 20/30/40/50 metreye kadar olan bir hedefi hipnotize eder. 1/3/3/5 metre arasındaki düşmanlar da etkilenir. Bu, 10/14/18/22 saniye sürer. *Gece Equinox, düşmanları uykuya boğar, Gündüz Equinox onları hiperaktiviteye çevirir. **Süre, Yetenek Süresinden etkilenir. **atış menzili ve hedeflenen alan yarıçapı, Yetenek Menzilinden etkilenir. |-|Gece Formu= Gece Formu *Etkilenen düşmanlar uyumak zorunda kalır. Süre dolduğunda veya sağlıkları mevcut değerlerinin % 80 /% 70 /% 60 /% 50'sine ulaştığında otomatik olarak uyanır. **Uyandırma sağlık eşiği Yetenek Gücünden etkilenmez. *Uyuyan düşmanları: **Yakın Dövüş bitirici saldırılarına açık (varsayılan ); **Gizli Hasar Çarpanlarına Duyarlı; **Enerji iplikleri ile toprağa görsel olarak bağlanmış; **Hasar verildiğinde uyku pozisyonuna atıldı; **Sahtekar, demonte ve ragdoll etkilerinden uyanana kadar iyileşemez. *Düşmanlar mevcut uyanıklık durumlarını oyuncu kadrosunda tutarlar (yani, uykuya dalmakta olan habersiz düşmanlar bu süre boyunca habersiz kalırlar, uyarılan düşmanlar uyanık kalır). Rest'in etkisi altındaki düşmanlar her zaman yakın dövüşçülere ve gizli hasar çarpanlarına karşı duyarlı olacaktır; Ancak, daha önce uyarılan etkilenen düşmanları Stealth Kill Affinity Bonuslarını vermeyecektir. *Enerji iplikleri, etkilenen hedefleri belirtmek için hedeflenen alandaki düşmanlara görsel olarak vuracaktır. |-|Gündüz Formu= Gündüz Formu *Etkilenen düşmanlar sinirlendi. Tüm kaynaklardan % 20 /% 30 /% 40 /% 50 arttırılmış hasar ve % 5 /% 10 /% 15 /% 20 hareket hızı ve saldırı hızı bonusları alırlar. **Hasarlara açıklık, etkilenen düşmanın alacağı orjinal hasara çok fazla ekler (örneğin, maksimize bir Intensify, 250 hasar alabilen bir düşman, bir rütbenin etkisi altında 250 × (1 + 0.5 × 1.3) = 412.5 hasar alır. -3 Öfke). *Provoke aktif durumdayken Öfkenin Dökülmesi, hasara yatkınlığın yüzdesini artıracaktır. *Öfkeli düşmanlar görsel olarak bir enerji şeridi ya da enerji parçacıkları yayarlar. *Enerji konuları, hedef bölgedeki düşmanlara saldırmak için Day Equinox'tan görsel olarak yayılacak. *Dinlenme ve Öfke'nin uyku ve öfke etkileri, kabiliyetin herhangi bir versiyonundan zaten etkilenmiş olan hedeflerle çakışabilir. *Aynı hedefe tekrar basmak Dinlenme veya Öfke efektlerini yenilemez; ancak, etkilenmemiş düşmanları hedeflenen alan içerisinde edinilebilir. | augment = | tips = *Rest can be used for crowd control by using it on a large group of enemies, doing this will let you use stealth attacks on them while they are affected. *Rage can be used make Maim more effective by having the aura of damage do more and acquire more charge for a more powerful release. *It is possible to activate stealth kill affinity bonuses on enemies using low-damage automatic weapons (ex. ) by casting Rest on an unaware enemy. Affected enemies can then be shot repeatedly and then killed without changing their unaware state, allowing for the affinity multiplier to activate. | ipucu = *Kalabalık kontrolü için geniş bir düşman grubunda kullanıldıklarında istirahat kullanılabilir, bunu yapmak onlar etkilenirken onlara gizli saldırılar yapmanıza izin verir. *Öfke kullanılabilir, kesme hasarlı auraların daha fazlasını yapması ve daha güçlü bir tahliye için daha fazla ücret almasıyla Maim'i daha etkili kılar. *Düşük hasarlı otomatik silahlar (ör. Grakata) kullanarak gizli öldürme afinite bonuslarını, farkında olmadan bir düşmana dinlenerek aktive etmek mümkündür. Etkilenen düşmanlar daha sonra tekrar tekrar vurulabilir ve bilinçsiz durumlarını harekete geçirmek için habersiz durumlarını değiştirmeden öldürülebilir. *Yakındaki düşmanların farkındalığı ve yetenek konusunda yeterli süre ile birleştirildiğinde, Rest, Covert Lethality ile mükemmel şekilde etkilenebilir. Öldürülmesi zor olan düşmanlara (tek hedefler veya küçük-orta büyüklükteki gruplar) yetenek kazandırmak, onları gizli saldırılara ve son işlem hareketlerine açar. Modun kendisi, başarılı bir son işlemci animasyonu için "Ölümcül Hasar" ı garanti eder, yani animasyonu gerçekleştirirseniz, düşman ölür, garantilidir. **''Bu kombinasyonun, yalnızca hedeflenen düşmanların gizli iş bitirenlere karşı savunmasız olması durumunda etkili olduğunu unutmayın. Bazı düşmanlar (bazı istila altındaki bazı birimler veya robotik düşmanlar gibi), Enfekte Olan Eskiler gibi bir sonlandırıcı hamlesiyle (hitbox algılama sorunları nedeniyle) hedef almak için sık sık zordur - ya da Enfekte Eskiler gibi - sonlandırıcı hamlelerine tamamen bağışıktırlar. Bu yazının zamanı (U18.1.4), çünkü sonlandırıcı bilgi istemlerini tetiklemiyorlar.'' ***Gizli son işlemciler için bağışıklık kazanmış birimler - Roller, tüm Regulator varyantları, tüm Osprey varyantları (Mutalist Osprey'ler dahil), Security Camera, Corpus Taretler, Orokin Drone ve tüm Sentient düşmanlarıdır. **Yukarıda sıralanan gizli bitiricilere bağışık düşmanlar dışında, bu kombinasyon Dinlenme hedefi olmadan önce uyanıklık seviyelerine bakılmaksızın tüm düşmanlara karşı çalışır. **Yakın dövüş saldırı hızını etkileyen modların, Son İşlemci animasyonlarının hızını da etkileyeceğini unutmayın; bu nedenle, saldırı hızı modlarını Covert Lethality ile birlikte - sadece hasar modları kullanmak yerine - kullanmanız önerilir. (Stratejiniz gizli bitiricilerle sürekli olarak öldürmek ise, normal ataklarınızın başka türlü ne kadar zarar vereceği önemli değildir.) | bugs = }}